Forum Rules
Before contributing to the Forums, please keep these rules in mind: Violations will result in posts being removed or edited, and you may receive a warning followed by a block. Forum Policy # Respect the decisions of forum moderators and sysops. Responding with sarcasm or ridicule if they tell you to not do something may lead to you receiving warnings or having your ability to use the forums or wiki revoked. #* If you have a problem with a forum moderator or sysop's decision, politely discuss it with them and get other forum moderators and sysops involved if necessary. # Do not spam in the forums. Common practices of spamming include: ## Creating multiple threads within short periods of time. ## Going around changing topics on every thread. ## Making consecutive posts within short periods of time: this practice is known as double posting. Please refrain from doing so by using the edit button when your comment is the latest one). Multiple users creating consecutive posts makes the thread unnecessarily longer and therefore more viable to be closed. ### However, if your comment is the latest one, but a certain period of time passes, this does not apply if you simply want to bump the active discussion. # Please do not pyramid/chaine quote(quoting a quote). # Do not revive nor bump old threads to make a comment long after the discussion has been stopped. If it is necessary to continue further discussion, then create a new thread. # Be polite and courteous to other users. ## Do not harass or intimidate other users. Treat others like you would want to be treated yourself: harassment is not allowed in any form. ## Do not troll or flame other users. If your message is intended to instigate a reaction from the opposing user or is clearly intended to insult someone else, it will be removed and may result in an immediate revocation of your right to post in the forums or edit the wiki. #Keep discussions in the one thread: do not spread a topic across multiple threads. # Please ensure your thread is in the right forum. # Do not ignore user requests in the forums. If a user or multiple users ask you to stop performing a certain action that makes their experience in the forums uncomfortable, you should stop. # During a discussion in a thread, do not request that it be closed or removed in the act of disagreeing with someone or simply because you do not like the thread. Not only is it rude to the one that created the thread, but it is not your decision to make. Threads are only to be closed or removed by proper request away from the forums, or when they have become too long, or when they have been proven to be detrimental to the wiki by a moderator or an administrator. If you think the thread is detrimental, then take the first step and desist from replying to it. # Do not threaten other users by claiming you'll report them to get them blocked. That is a decision to be made by a moderator or an operator. Violation of the forum rules will result in a warning, up to three warnings. *First warning will be a warning message for you on your message wall. *Second warning will include a 1 day wikia ban and warning message. *Last warning will include a 3 day wikia ban and warning message. If you continue violating the rules after the third warning has been issued, you will be banned from the wikia for anything from a week to a year, depending on the severity of your violations. Adapted from:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Forum_policy Category:Community